Two Lost Souls
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: It's New Years Eve 1999. 2 years since the war ended. Harry & Hermione both feel lost & can't escape the memories that still haunt them in their dreams. Will a few bottles of fire whiskey & an old radio bring them closer together?


**First time writing for Harry Potter so be nice :)**

**I do however read on here a lot as I love Harry Potter and I don't want it to end, I've seen HP7 pt 2 twice in the cinema and I'm not going to lie, I would so see it again! And I'm looking forward to re-reading the books as I haven't read them in years, yes I'm a Harry Potter nerd and proud haha**

**Anyways I chose to write about Harry & Hermione as they were the first couple I supported. Now I support many, but these two will always hold a special place in my heart :)**

**I have set this 2 years after the war, so I'm guessing it would be 1999/2000 time. I imagine that Harry, Ron and Hermione would have been on the run for a year/nearly a year before the battle at Hogwarts. So, to me, the war ended in 1998 when they would have been 17/18. At least that's how I've seen it, feel free to tell me if I'm wrong lol**

**And the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse was released on their album in 2005 but it was originally written years before and was first performed in 2000 by Jason Wade. So just pretend Lifehouse done it before then, k?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, the beautiful and talented J.K Rowling does. I'm just borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two Lost Souls<span>**

It was 09:37pm, New Years Eve 1999. The turn of the century. A new beginning.

Everyone would be out celebrating, getting drunk, spending it with their loved ones, but not Hermione. The 20 year old sat alone in the living room of her small flat, her radio playing softly in the background, a bottle of unopened fire whiskey sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at it with tired eyes, wondering if drowning her sorrows in drink for another night was worth it.

She decided it was. Hermione reached forward and opened the bottle and poured herself a glass. A big one.

This had become a regular thing for the young witch over the last 2 years, ever since the war. The battle itself may have be over but Hermione couldn't escape the nightmares that plagued her in her sleep. Every night it was the memories that haunted her, it would be a different dream each night, a different memory. But the most recurring one was the worst, she could still feel the pain that Bellatrix inflicted on her at Malfoy Manor. This was the only dream that caused Hermione to wake up screaming and covered in a layer of sweat.

After the war, everyone had changed, Hermione was no different. She became distant to pretty much everyone around her, constantly tired from the lack of sleep, trusted nobody but a close few after being on the run for a year, jumping at the smallest of noises with her wand at the ready. It was this that caused her relationship with Ron to end, they lasted for a good year but it became too much for both of them so they decided to call it a day, but still remain friends even now.

Downing her glass in one go, she closed her eyes and rested her head back as she felt the familiar sensation of the liquid burning her throat and giving her body a warm buzz. As she poured herself another, she was disturbed by a knock on the door.

Picking her wand up from the table, she walked over to the door, unlocked it and slowly opened it to reveal Harry.

"Hey. Expecting someone else?" He smiled softly

"Huh?"

Harry nodded at her wand which she lowered and moved out of the way to let him in, her eyes straight away noticing that he held a new bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"No, sorry...Habit"

He let out a small chuckle as he walked past her.

"I know what you mean"

Once the door was shut, he took in her appearance. She had her hair up in a loose messy bun, face was free of make up and she had on a plain black tank top with a pair of baggy grey trackie bottoms, her feet bare to show her painted toenails. Even wearing the simplest of outfits, Harry still thought she looked beautiful.

As Harry checked her over, Hermione done the same. After he took off his coat, he had on a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She couldn't help but notice how the shirt hugged him just right and showed off the muscles in his arms, she often forgot Harry was only 19, sometimes he looked older. She gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's New Years, where else would I be?" Harry put his right hand behind his back and performed a wandless spell, when he brought his hand back round, he held out a single red rose. Hermione's favourite.

"For you"

Taking the rose with a smile and a small blush, she led Harry over to the couch. While he sat down, Hermione quickly put the rose in a small vase filled with water and then grabbed another grass from her cupboard before walking back in and sitting down next to him and placed the rose in the middle of the table.

"I see you had the same idea as me"

Hermione looked over to where Harry had set his bottle next to hers, she smiled as she poured a glass for Him.

"I guess I did"

When they both held their glasses, they clinked them together before bringing them to their lips. Harry taking a sip while Hermione, once again, downed it in one.

"Whoa, someone's on it tonight"

Letting out a soft chuckle, she gave him a small smirk as she poured another glass.

"What's the matter Harry? Can't you keep up?"

The only response she got was a small smirk of his own before drinking what was left in his glass.

"I didn't say that"

They both smiled and rested more into the couch. Harry looked at the girl next to him, watching as she took another drink, only this time, it was a sip.

"So how have you been? I've not heard from you in awhile"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and muttered an "Ok". Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Mione, it's me you're talking to...you still getting the nightmares?"

"..." Finding that she'd lost her voice, she nodded. Harry didn't miss it when she subconsciously ran her fingers lightly over the word 'Mudblood'. A scar that would forever mark her skin. Much like his own.

"You can talk to me you know, I'm always here"

She shook her head, brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her voice was so quiet and shaky, he nearly missed what she said.

"...I've felt so lost for so long...I don't know what to do"

"I've felt the same way...Like everyone else has moved on and I'm still stuck in the past, haunted by my memories. I understand what you're going through. I still get the nightmares too"

Hermione raised her brown eyes, which shone with unshed tears, to look into his bright green ones.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"How do...how do you cope?"

Harry took a sip from his glass before he replied.

"I remind myself that it's over, I take each day as it comes, and I think about everyone I care about...I think of you"

"Me?"

"A-and Ron...I think about both of you" A small blush formed on Harry's cheeks as he looked away.

"Oh..." She tried hard to keep the disappointment from her voice. Hermione had come to realise that during the months she'd spent with Harry in the tent, she had developed feelings for him. She'd never acted on these feelings because of Ron and Ginny. That relationship also hadn't lasted, it had ended before hers and Ron's did.

Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Hows Ron and the family? I haven't seen them in ages"

"Good, they've all gone to Romania for the holidays to see Charlie"

It went on like that for the next hour or so, going from one topic to another, between them they finished off Hermione's bottle and were over halfway with Harry's. Both of them could feel the alcohol running through them, making their heads a little fuzzy. The conversations taking on a more slurred, care free tone. With an occasional giggle coming from Hermione which always made Harry smile.

The clock on the wall read 11:23pm, less then an hour before the new year. Hermione frowned as she poured the last of the drink into their glasses.

"We can't be out already" She let out a small hiccup and then a giggle.

Harry smiled "And you said I couldn't keep up"

"You can't" Hermione put a finger on his chest and smiled up at him. "You my friend, are soooo drunk"

"Is that right?"

"Yep"

They both smiled at each other, and then realised how close their faces had gotten. Harry went to lean in when Hermione gasped and pulled away suddenly.

"I love this song!"

Hermione leant over to where the radio was and turned it up and Harry recognised the song to be 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. He took a moment to think and then smiled, downed the rest of his drink and stood up and held out his hand to the smaller witch.

Hermione looked up and smiled, took Harry's hand and ignored the light spinning in the head as she stood up in front of him. He lead them both around the table and gently pulled her close, his left hand resting on the bottom of her back as she put hers on his shoulder and his right hand holding onto hers. Hermione let her head fall onto shoulder as they started to sway to the music.

"Brings back some memories eh?"

She nodded and smiled into his neck. They continued to dance in a comfortable silence as the chorus came on.

_Coz it's you and me,_

_And all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people, and I don't know why._

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Harry sang quietly in her ear, softly kissed her shoulder and then started to slowly spin her around, holding onto her hands, he moved their arms about and moved them in circles. This really did bring back the memory of them dancing in the tent all those years ago.

As the song began to end, Harry pulled her back in and dipped her, causing her to giggle softly. When he pulled her back up, they remained close and stared into each other's eyes yet again. This time, when Harry leant down, Hermione didn't pull away.

Their lips moved together slowly, Harry's arms wrapping round her waist as hers went around his neck, both letting out a small moan when Harry slipped his tongue in. When they slowly pulled away, Hermione looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"...Is...Is this really happening?...Or is it just the drink?"

"Mione, I have wanted to do that for a long time now, with or without the drink"

"How long?"

He felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he smiled at her. "Since 4th year, when I saw you walk down the staircase for the Yull Ball. I'd never seen anyone look as beautiful as you did"

"Why have you never said anything?"

The dark haired boy let out a big sigh.

"Because...I always thought you liked Ron and I never thought you could think of me as anything other then your best friend...How...How _do_ you feel about me?"

"You already know that I use to like Ron...and I didn't think of you as anything other then my best friend" Hermione felt a small smile tug on the corners of her lips. "But when we spent all that time together in the tent, I...I started to feel differently, I started to fall for you and I guess I never stopped"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Harry had a big smiled on his face and he leant back down to place a kiss on her lips, only this time the kiss was more passionate. As the kiss grew, it was clear what they both wanted. Hermione pulled away, quickly finished her glass as she turned off the radio, and then walked back over to Harry where she reached for his hand, interlocked her fingers with his and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom, both wearing small smiles.

As soon as they walked into her room, Harry immediately pushed her into the nearest wall and started to kiss his way down her neck, while his hands went under her top, he moved back as he pulled it up over her head. Kissing her again, he felt her fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't long before that too joined hers on the floor.

Running his hands under her thighs, he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he walked them over to the bed and gently laid them down, his lips never leaving hers.

He reached his hands around her back and undid her bra and pulled it away from her body, he sat back slightly and stared down. A blush formed on Hermione's cheeks and she saw the lust in his eyes. She let out a gasp when he suddenly leant his head back down to breasts, moaning when he took one in his mouth, flicking and biting down on her nipple and bringing his fingers up to the other. He switched to the other side, giving it equal attention. Hermione's hands had found themselves in his always messy, yet styled hair, keeping him close to her chest.

Harry slowly started to nip and lick his way down her flat stomach, fingers hooking into the waistband of her trackies and panties and pulled them down and off her legs. Once again he looked down at her and practically felt his mouth water in anticipation. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, she looked up at him with nervous eyes.

Harry bent down and kissed her.

"Mione, you are so fucking beautiful. You have nothing to be worried about"

Hermione smiled and blushed at his words, she felt her body relax fully as Harry once again kissed his way back down her body. She let out a low moan when she felt him run his tongue along her, her back arching when he pushed it in.

_Fuck._

Her hands fisted the bed sheets as he continued to pleasure her, pleased with the noises she was making and the way her body was reacting to his actions. Harry slowly pushed in two fingers while he flicked his tongue over her again.

"Ohh...Merlin...Harry!"

A third finger was added and soon Harry felt her walls starting to tighten around them. Her body starting to tremble. Harry suddenly bit down on her. Hard.

Hermione cried out as her orgasm hit her, legs tightening around Harry's shoulders, her back arched off the bed completely, eyes screwed shut.

While she came back down from her high, Harry kissed the inside of her right thigh tenderly and then crawled back up and hovered above her.

"You ok?" He couldn't hide the small smirk he wore. She smirked back. "Yeah, but now, I need you inside me, I want you to fuck me, hard."

Harry groaned at her words, not use to hearing her swear but certainly not complaining.

"Don't need to tell me twice"

He reached down and pulled down his jeans and boxers, Hermione's eyes grew when she saw him for the first time.

_Wow._

He looked bigger then what she remembered Ron to be, not that Ron was small, far from it.

Harry couldn't help but smirk more when he saw her look, he'd had the same reaction from Ginny. He grabbed his wand and cast the contraceptive spell on her, which made her smile at his thoughtfulness. Wand placed on her side table, he moved so he was settled in between her thighs and leant down and gave her a slow but passionate kiss. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Mione"

"I love you too Harry"

They both smiled and kissed each other again. Harry slowly pushed into her causing them to both moan, she felt him completely fill and stretch her. It felt amazing.

They both started to move and it didn't take long for them to find a good rhythm and pick up the pace. A layer of sweat soon covered both their bodies as they whispered sweet nothings into each others ears, both moaning out their names.

As they moved faster, they both could feel the end coming.

"Shit"

"Fuck"

"Ummm"

"So close"

Hermione felt herself on the edge, Harry thrusted into her hard and whispered "Cum for me baby" into her ear, and that was all it took to push her over. She screamed out Harry's name and he called out hers as he fell with her.

They collapsed back on the bed, both breathing heavily. Harry slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her small body as he hugged her to him.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence, both tired and content.

Suddenly, they heard fireworks going off outside and when they looked at the window, they saw the different colours flashing into the room, and heard people shouting "Happy New Year!" in the streets below.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy New Year Mione"

"Happy New Year Harry"

They leant in and kissed softly.

"Don't know about you, but I couldn't think of a better way to roll in a new year then with what we just did"

Hermione giggled. "Me neither"

Both feeling sleep taking over, they got under the covers and wrapped their arms around each other and soon after, both fell asleep.

And it was the first time since the war that they both had a dreamless sleep, free from their nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That took me about 3-4 hours to write and it's 8 pages! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review! :)**


End file.
